The Truth Conundrum
by LaurenKate67
Summary: The entire reason they were together was a lie thanks to him. But she didn't know that. Until now. What happened to get them together? What happens that may split them apart? Dramione pairing, find out whether there is a happy ending in the horizon? Are they two star crossed lovers destined for disaster? Rated M for swearing, rape and smut.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Please read and review! I would love to hear your opinions on my writing, and constructive criticism as well!**

**I don't own any of the characters or names, just the story and the love in my heart! **

"Did you ever even love me?"

That was a difficult question for him. But the deep hazel orbs glistening up at him made him tell the truth. This unbearable, stomach-twisting, pulse racing truth.

"I did. Eventually. Honestly, when it started I didn't. But the way you opened your heart and mind, the way you convinced our peers and the emotion you taught me to feel. Before this whole thing you see, I didn't own emotion. You could say I… I rented it. I could switch it off easily. But being with you, holding your hand and stroking your hair, I've never felt so aggravated, happy, nervous and crazed in my life. Sometimes all at the same time. I love you now. Isn't that enough?

She turned to walk away. Slowly, with the tears shining from the moonlight on her cheeks, she turned.

"Right now, no."

"_Truth or dare?"_

_Draco, Pansy, Blaise, Millicent, Daphne, Crabbe and Goyle sat circular around the blazing fire. It was winter, and even Slytherin's' felt the cold, as though the 'freezing hearts' they owned had dispersed the feeling throughout their bodies until their fingertips felt like icicles. _

"_Don't be ridiculous Pansy, we're seventh years now, and we're way too intellectual to play such trivial drivel."_

"_C'mon baby," the dark haired girl whined as she clambered upon Draco's unwilling body. He stiffened with disgust, hoping she'd feel it and 'get the hint', "I want to play with you."_

"_Yeah Drake, the girl wants to play with you." Exclaimed Blaise with a smirk and a wink towards the blonde haired boy._

_Draco was fighting with himself internally. He despised the game, a loathsome pastime for children with nothing better to do but make their so called friends show their bras or kiss their 'crush'. On the other hand though, Draco knew that if he said no and stalked up to his bedroom, the little tramp would follow him. Everyone thought he had slept with her, and he played along, not wanting to reveal to his peers that he, Draco Malfoy 'Slytherin's sex god', were in fact a virgin. Pansy only played along because one, she wanted people to think Draco found her attractive, and two, believed if she stuck along with the ploy he may one day actually sleep with her. He had to decide, which was the lesser of two evils?_

"_Fine, I'll play. But only if somebody gets me a fucking drink."_

_Pansy squealed, like a hog ready for a butcher, and wrapped her arms around Draco's neck like a constrictor. Draco squirmed under her grasp in an attempt to set himself free._

"_Oh baby thank you! I'll start." She screeched out._

_4 hours later and a lot of alcohol too the seven of them, completely inebriated, were still continuing with their game._

"_Okay, okay, Millicent, Truth or dare?" Giggled Daphne._

"_Uhhhh, well, dare, of course."_

"_I dare you, hmm, oh I know!" She screamed as she rose up onto her knees in order to exclaim her idea, "I dare you, to make out with Draco!"_

"_Well that's original Daphne." Draco said bitterly. _

"_Come on, you know you want to." Millicent puckered her lips and made slurping noises with her tongue._

_Draco was nervous. He'd never really kissed anyone before, and due to his tolerance to alcohol he was much more sober than anybody else playing the game. Did he want his fist French kiss to be with a drunk troll? What if Millicent could tell how inexperienced he was? What if the group could see? What was he going to do? But it was too late, Millicent was looming over him, tongue standing at attention, ready to probe Draco's virgin mouth. _

_One minute later, a disgruntled Draco pulled back from a sloppy Millicent. Luckily for him, Millicent was drunk enough to cover up his innocence in this façade of his. _

"_Alright we're done here. My turn." Millicent groaned. "Draco. Truth or dare?"_

"_What, you can't pick me you fool, I just did one!"_

"_Actually, Drake, Millicent did."_

_Draco grumbled, unhappy with the targeting of the game._

"_Dare."_

_A few whispers were exchanged between the group. _

"_No." Cried Pansy. "He's not doing that."_

_They huddled again, and angry whispers were then heard. Draco was nervous. He knew how cruel his friends could be, he'd been there to see it put into practice many a time before._

"_Yes!" Shouted Blaise. "Draco."_

"_Just get it over with. What is it? Do you want me to get naked? Oh, how about I come on to a teacher? These are the classics aren't they?"_

"_No Drake, nothing like that."_

_His heart was beating erratically. His pulse was racing. His head was reeling. His face flushed. Would his terrible secret be revealed? An 18 year old virgin. He felt like if they found out he would be an outcast. He couldn't think of any other one in his year. That was a lie, he could think of one._

"_Then what is it? Stop pratting about and just tell me."_

"_Draco Malfoy, we dare you to seduce Hermione Granger."_

_And she was the one. _


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thanks so much for all the views guys! You guys are awesome! Please review if you read my story!**

**I don't own any of the characters or names (I wish I did!) but the story is mine.**

_His heart was beating erratically. His pulse was racing. His head was reeling. His face flushed. Would his terrible secret be revealed? An 18 year old virgin. He felt like if they found out he would be an outcast. He couldn't think of any other one in his year. That was a lie, he could think of one._

"_Then what is it? Stop pratting about and just tell me."_

"_Draco Malfoy, we dare you to seduce Hermione Granger."_

_And she was the one._

Hermione stopped in her tracks. She could barely recognise the road in front of her due to the welling in her eyes. She turned, took a deep breath and proceeded to vomit on the pavement in front of her. Hermione's stomach churned, and the taste in her mouth felt like a fresh wave of the news she had just heard. Why? How had it come to this? Just one week ago she laid in the arms of her beloved, feeling content with her life. How did she get here?

_"I'm sorry, can you repeat that?"_

_"We dare you, Mr Draco Malfoy, to seduce Hermione Granger." _

_Draco figured they were jesting. What kind of sick joke were they trying to play on him? And what did they mean by seduce? Did they want his first to be with that prude Granger? _

_"Shut the fuck up Blaise and tell me what you really want me to do."_

_"See Drake, this is completely true. But we've upped the stakes."_

_"Upped the stakes? What do you mean?"_

_"We decided that a dare simply would not do. It's a bet."_

_"A bet?"_

_"Correct. I bet you five hundred of those beautiful golden coins that I have rattling around Gringotts."_

_"I don't need money Blaise, I have parents for that."_

_"Figured you'd say that buddy, that's why there is one more thing. If you complete this bet, up to my standards and follow my rules, we will give you something your pareants never could. We will give you the top room."_

_Draco was shocked. The top room was a large bedroom at the top of Slytherin house that was built by a talented seventh year many years back. Nobody inhabited the room at the moment as nobody could decide who got it. This was a big deal to Draco and his friends. Draco decided he'd wing it. He might not even have to have sex with her._

_"Why so eager to give up the top room guys?"_

_Everyone mumbled in agreement, anything was worth seeing Draco break that Gryffindors stupid, big bookworm heart. They'd wanted to see her hurt ever since she showed them up in front of everyone in the Great Hall._

_Blaise, Pansy and Millicent were standing next to the Slytherin table. It was almost time for first lesson and they began to head out. Suddenly, a flurry of hair rushed past them, knocking the girl's bags to the floor and spilling the contents everywhere. _

_"Granger you stupid little bitch, watch where you are walking with those fat feet of yours."_

_Everyone has silenced in the hall in anticipation of the upcoming argument. _

_"You know children, they say if you don't have a wide enough vocabulary then you tend to use simple towards in order to offend them and belittle others."_

_"Did you just call us stupid, whore?" Millicent screeched._

_"You know you are correct Millicent. You are a stupid whore."_

_There was an uproar throughout the great hall, excluding the green clad table of sour faced teenagers, laughing and mocking._

_"She deserves this Drake, you know it as much as I do."_

_Draco stuck out his hand and firmly gripped Blaise's. It was a done deal. _

Hermione ran through the last few weeks in her head over and over again. She tried so hard to work out her failure in judgement. He was the bad boy of the school. He was Skytherin sex God when he approached her. She should have known at the time.

_Hermione made her way up the stairs towards the library, her second home at Hogwarts. It had been a pretty tough morning and she wanted to immerse herself into the world that made her comfortable. The world of knowledge. She sat in her usual spot, a small comfy pile of cushions in a window seat big enough for two, not that she ever sat with anyone._

_A few hours later and Hermione was still engrossed in a copy of 'Hogwarts: A History'. She felt a sudden dip in the seat and knew somebody had joined her. She assumed it was Harry or Ginny, as Ron never came to the library and she knew no other people who would join her, so she didn't bother looking up._

"_What homework do you want me to do this time and when is it due?"_

"_You know I'm perfectly capable of producing my own work and handing it in on time Granger." Came a familiar drawl as a reply._

_Hermione looked up. _

"_Malfoy?"_

"_Granger."_

"_What the hell do you want, Malfoy?"_

"_Wow Granger, why so hostile? I came over here because I'd noticed you'd dropped this and figured it was the least I could do." _

_He handed her a diary. Hermione snatched it out of his hands, desperate to have it back in her safe keeping._

"_Did you read it?"_

"_No," He lied._

"_What's with this, Malfoy? You've never done anything even remotely nice to me before. I'm just a dirty Mudblood, remember?" _

_Draco was unsure how to proceed. He knew he had to appear interested, and agreeing with her was not going to help._

"_Don't say that." He figured was his best shot._

"_What?" Her head snapped up from her diary cover._

"_That word. Mudblood. Don't say it."_

_Draco believed it would be easier to eliminate the word from existence until he won._

_Hermione was shocked._

"_Excuse me?"_

"_Are you deaf Granger?" He snapped. "I told you not to use that word."_

"_What's your game Malfoy?"_

"_No game Granger." One more lie._

"_Then just leave me alone. I don't want you here."_

"_You know Granger, I think you're pretty interesting. I want to get inside that pretty little head of yours."_

_Draco casually stood up, gave a swift look toward Hermione and then walked from the room. It dawned on her suddenly what he had just said._

"_Pretty?"_


	3. Chapter 3

_"You know Granger, I think you're pretty interesting. I want to get inside that pretty little head of yours."_

_Draco casually stood up, gave a swift look toward Hermione and then walked from the room. It dawned on her suddenly what he had just said._

_"Pretty?"_

Draco dissaparated. He arrived promptly at Hermione's flat and rushed around in a panic to find her.

"Hermione, please are you there?"

No answer.

Draco then in turn apparated to any place he thought she may have gone to, Potter's and even a few pubs they'd been to in their time together. It proved useless, she had disappeared because of him.

_Hermione walked slowly back towards the Gryffindor tower, recalling the past hour in her head. Draco Malfoy had actually been kind and called her pretty. She knew something was going on, and tried to work out the trick he must have been playing on her. _

_Meanwhile, Draco sat on his bed, thinking about what he had read in her diary. _

_September 11__th_

_Dear Diary,_

_I try not to think about the way he talks to me. It seems that if I agree with him than he doesn't take his anger out on me anymore. This is why I don't want to be around him. We've only been back a few days and he's sick of me. Today was my fault really. I'd upset him in potions class. I told him what to do. He hates it when I tell him what to do, says it makes him feel stupid. I was only trying to help but I should have realised. He reprimanded me, not loud enough for anyone else to hear. He still tells me no one will believe me if I tell what he's doing to me. He cornered me in the ingredients cupboard and told me I needed punishing for my insolence. This is usually the excuse he uses. He'd locked the door with a spell. Nobody noticed how long we had been gone. He doesn't take long with his punishment anyway. In and out, in and out until he's satisfied, with only sweat, blood and tears to show what he's done to me. He tells me to clean myself up and us a glamour charm on my face. I've stopped fighting him now, I think that only made him enjoy it even more. He's sick, but I can't tell him he needs to get help. I just hope the contraceptive potion works. God knows what he would do to me if it didn't._

_Draco felt sick. He hated the mudblood, and yet he pitied her for what she had been through. Even he was not that evil to carry out such acts to another human being. He tried to push it to the back of his mind and concentrate on what he had to do to gain her trust in order to complete this bet. He was already regretting it, not wanting to complete it but the Slytherins meant business when they made a bet. They made an unbreakable vow. _

"Hermione I fucking love you now is that not enough?"

"You broke my trust Malfoy, as well as my heart."

"Back to Malfoy now are we? Hermione you have to believe me. It started as a stupid bet, a drunken mistake. But it became so much more the first day, when I read your diary. I lied to you that day about reading it because I knew if I approached you about it you would close up on me. But the more we went on the more you opened yourself up to me, the more I fell absolutely in love with you."

Hermione had tears streaming down her face.

"How can I trust what you say now, when you lied in the first place? How can I believe you love me when you would do such a disgusting act towards me? You are just as bad as him!"

This struck Draco like a knife. To be compared with someone who had abused her both mentally and physically. His anger rose throughout him and before he got a chance to stop himself he lashed out. He pushed her backward all whilst screaming in her face.

"I'm am not as bad as that disgusting, low-life scum you used to call a friend! How dare you Hermione, how fucking dare you! We got through that together and I was never as happy as when I saw you stand up to him! Is that what you think of me now? You would compare me to a fucking rapist?"

_Hermione sprinted through the corridors, trying to avoid his wrath after the debacle in the Great Hall. She had corrected him and embarrassed him in front of all their friends. She had quickly finished her dinner in order to get out of the before he could catch her and make all their house suspicious. _

_Suddenly, she bumped into a solid figure in front of her, knocking her back off her feet. She didn't look up to know it was him. He had his ways of finding her. She had never escaped him before and thought herself silly that she could do it then. Without looking up, he hated when she did that, she got on her hands and knees in front of him._

"_Please, please I'm so sorry. It wasn't meant to be anything. Please, I swear it was an accident! Don't punish me, I know I deserve it but it will never happen again. I promise you that, just don't punish me please!" She sobbed at his feet._

_A hand rested on her shoulder and she jumped up and away from the man who was preparing to make her his._

"_Please, I beg you." She whispered, still concentrating on the ground in front of her._

_She looked up, and instead of seeing the rage filled eyes she was expecting, she caught those of silver, filled with concern. _

"_Malfoy?"_

"_What the hell Granger? Who is it? What is he doing to you?"_

_She fell to the floor, clutching at his shirt, and he followed her down to the ground as she fell._

"_Please.. I..I.. Don't tell anyone Malfoy, I couldn't bare for him to think I told anybody!" She cried between sobs._

"_Come on, come with me."_

"_What are you going to do to me?"_

"_Trust me." He said, and truly meant it._

_He led her up to the seventh floor and stood in front of a blank wall. I need a place to comfort her. I need a place to comfort her, he thought as he paced along the corridor. Moments later, a large door appeared which he opened and led her inside. A large room lay before them, a large sofa overlooking a fireplace was centred in the room_

"_Granger."_

_She was sobbing ad he manoeuvred her over to the sofa. Two drinks appeared on the coffee table in front of them._

"_Granger."_

_No response._

"_Hermione."_

_She looked up, shocked at the use of her first name. _

"_What is happening, and don't lie to me, I know somebody has been hurting you. I read your diary."_

"_Suddenly, rage filled her eyes and she leapt to her feet._

"_You did what?" She screamed. "That is personal Draco Malfoy! You disgust me, why would you think you could just go into somebody belongings and do what you want?"_

_He stood, and she attempted to pummel his chest with her fists. She was weak though, he could see that she had been broken. He gently grabbed her wrists and she flinched. Letting go, he guided her to sit back down on the sofa._

"_I know it wasn't polite of me to read it, but I'm a Slytherin, what did you expect? Now I need you to tell me what is going on."_

"_I can't, he'll probably kill me." She whimpered._

"_Hermione," He whispered as he moved closer to her. "I won't let him, buy you need to start off by telling me who it is."_

"_No I can't."_

"_Yes you can."_

"_You don't understand, I bloody well can't tell you, he'll find out!"_

"_No he won't." He shouted, getting frustrated "Now tell me, who the fuck is doing this to you?"_

"_Stop it! You can't make me!"_

"_Granger I swear to God, tell me!"_

_She jumped backwards._

"_Every time he yells, he punishes me. What's saying you won't do the same?"_

"_Granger." He softened. "Hermione, please, I can help you."_

_And he meant it._

"_Tell me who it is and I can protect you."_

"_It's…"_

"_Yes?"_

"_It's him."_

"_Who Hermione?"_

"_It's Ron. It's Ronald Weasley."_


	4. Chapter 4

_"It's him."_

_"Who Hermione?"_

_"It's Ron. It's Ronald Weasley."_

Hermione had gone to the only place she knew Draco wouldn't look for her.

"So you finally decided to come back to me, did you?"

Hermione gulped, swallowing her pride and dignity along with the lump in her throat.

"I never left you Ron."

_His blood boiled. The boy who was supposed to be her friend. He was one of the good guys wasn't he? That's why he hung around with 'holier than thou' Potter. _

_"I'll fucking kill him."_

_Why do you care? His subconscious rang out. She's a dirty little Mud.. NO. She's not. He battled his conscience for a while, until it was broken by a whisper, so quiet he thought he had imagined it._

_"It's not his fault."_

_It broke his heart. Here was this tiny shell of a girl he once knew. Where was the fire in her eyes? She used to be so strong._

_"Don't you even DARE try and make this against you!" He roared. She flinched._

_"I'm.. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to shout, but Hermione you need to see this. He is a vile, despicable creature for what he is doing to you. And that's coming from me, after all I've done to you, after all I've called you and done in the war. He wasn't supposed to be the monster Hermione, I was, but somehow this who thing has gone to shit and he's taken advantage of you."_

_She sobbed into his chest. Suddenly, she pulled back, stern faced and looked him in the eyes._

_"Why should I trust you? Why should I believe this? Shouldn't you be telling me that I deserve this? That I deserve to have my dirty blood spilt?"_

Pain coursed through her body as she was slammed into the wall.

"Don't you think I know? You never fucking loved me. Why are you here now? Lover boy not doing any good anymore? Darling," He snarled, "You left me for him. It's been over a year now. Don't think you can crawl back into my life after destroying it. You were probably with him the whole time, weren't you, you disgusting whore! I swear to God Hermione, you will pay the price for what you did."

He released his grip on her collar and she slid down the way in synchronicity with her tears.

"And you will never fucking leave me again, understand?"

_The sun shone through the small pane of glass and woke up the small sleeping girl. She attempted to move but was held in place by a muscled arm. Hermione panicked, thinking that her abuser had gotten hold of her. She had woken up like this many times before, where he would knock her unconscious and then have his way with her. She started to wriggle at first, to try to break free, and it turned into a fully-fledged thrashing as she attempted to remove herself from his grip. She could feel his hot breathe on the back of her neck, and his hand grasping onto her stomach._

_"Jesus Granger, what the fuck are you doing?"_

_Reality set in, and she realised she was still in the Room of Requirement. That arm didn't belong to Ron, it belonged to_

_"Malfoy."_

_She started to struggle again until he released his grip, and she tumbled to the ground. He stood, his hair had been pushed in his face and his clothes were crumpled. _

_He bent to her level, looking her in her tear filled eyes._

_"I'm not him Hermione. I wouldn't."_

_"I know." She reassured herself just as much as him._

"Where the fuck is she Potter?" Draco roared, towering over him.

"Honestly Malfoy, I have no idea. What on earth happened? What did you do to her?"

"That's not what is important her, I need to find her. I need to protect her."

Suddenly, his resolve crumbled and he sank to his knees in front of Harry.

"Please," he begged, "please help me find her. I can't lose her forever."

Hermione had been sat in the same spot for over an hour now. Not trusting he legs to stand, she slumped forward to grab her wand. Casting a spell on her back to relieve the pain, she attempted to calm herself. The door slammed, and she knew he was back.

"What the fuck are you still doing on the floor? I know it's where you belong but don't you have things to be doing? Where the fuck is my drink?"

"I'm sorry Ron, I.. I.. I just got so caught up in my happiness that I have you back in my life that I lost track of time." The lies rolled easily off her tongue like she had never stopped doing it.

A small, sadistic smile appeared on his face, but it was gone as fast as it came.

"Maybe I'll forgive you, _babe,_ but I think I deserve a proper hello now, don't you think?"

He pulled her up off the floor by her hair, and crashed his lips onto hers. He was sloppy, unlike Draco, and forced his tongue down her throat. He backed her into the wall, hitting her sore spot. She whimpered, and he grasped her hair harder.

"The only noises you'll make for me bitch, will be when you're screaming my name."

She knew she'd be screaming, but not in the way he was implying.

He roughly grabbed her backside, and squeezed.

"You're mine. Always remember that. No ferret can take you from me."

She grasped for her wand, her safety blanket, but it was gone, thrown across the room by him.

Ron ripped open her shirt, revealing everything. He crudely took her in his mouth and bit down as hard as he could. She screamed.

_She screamed. Nightmare, Hermione, it was only a nightmare. The rest of the day had gone by in a blur, nothing noteworthy had happened. She looked down at her naked form. Ron had asked her to always sleep like this in case he 'paid her a visit'. She had refused at first. She had always refused at first. But a few black eyes and broken ribs later she decided that if she complied she wouldn't get hurt as much. There were so many bruises. She never covered them when she was alone, or when she was with him. He said it was to remind her of her 'wrongdoings'. A large bruise had formed around her left breast, where the day before he had been extremely rough during his punishment._

_Maybe he'll never do this to me again. Maybe if I learn to behave myself I can be a better girlfriend and he'll be happier. No, he'll never be happy with me. Will anybody? _

_Draco paced around the Slytherin common room. This bet had already began to take its toll on him and he hadn't even started it. This was going to be harder than he thought._


	5. Chapter 5

Draco was going frantic trying to workout where Hermione could be.

"This is all my fault!" he screamed, tormented.

"You'll get her back." A reassuring voice chimed in.

"Potter." he sighed. "Harry. I'm scared. What if she.."

Suddenly, realisation dawned on Draco, and as fast as humanly possible he leapt to his feet, grabbed hold of Harry and apparated.

_"God, Draco, why are you being so nice to me?"_

_"Draco, is this some kind of joke."_

_"He hurts me Draco, and I'm scared one day he'll take it too far."_

It was a mistake coming back to him. Hermione knew she couldn't protect herself against him. Sure she used the smartest witch of age but she believed she was blinded by love in the beginning. When it started, Ron had started to train harder. He was jealous of other guys and didn't want Hermione looking at others. So he muscled up, and tried to insure that she would be his forever.

_"Ron, please, what's with the big changes? Why are you suddenly so interested in working out?"_

_"Because I've seen you looking at the other blokes. You think I haven't noticed your whore mind working it's charms and trying to seduce other guys? For the brightest witch of her age you can sure be fucking stupid sometimes."_

_Hermione had to hold her tears back. They were stinging behind her eyelids and threatened to spill over. Ron had never spoken to her this way before._

_"Ron, I don't know what you mean! You know I've been saving myself for you. I love you. And no amount of bodybuilding will change anything. I will always love you for you."_

_Ron had seemed to calm down. _

_"Hermione, I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me."_

_Hermione thought he looked genuinely concerned about her as he scooped up up in his arms._

_"I'm sorry." He whispered in her ear. "I promise it will never happen again."_

"Alright Mudblood, time for you to make it up to me. Get on your knees."

It took all of Hermione's strength to pull herself off the floor after his assault on her body. She had almost forgotten what it had felt like, to have him use her like that. She tried to picture Draco, his soft kisses and gentle touches. How he could make her feel special with just a look.

"Come on bitch, I haven't got all day."

_"I love you Hermione."_

_"I love you too Draco."_

The tears fell, and Hermione quickly looked down so Ron couldn't see them. But it was too late. He wrenched her to he knees by her hair and started to unbuckle his trousers. Leaning into her, she could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"I said, come on you dirty whore, I don't have all day!"

His pants were wrapped around his ankles and he erection was springing in her face, Hermione could feel the bile rising in her throat.

"Well don't just look at it. I know you know what to do you slut. I'm sure you did it for Malfoy all the time. I bet he loved your mouth around his tiny cock, didn't he?"

Hermione hated how crass he could be. He made everything feel dirty.

"You not very good at listening anymore are you, _dear? _Did he love it?"

He grasped her hair tighter, if it were possible, and brought her forward.

_"Hermione, why won't you do it? It's not difficult."_

_"Because, Ronald, it's disgusting and unnecessary."_

_"Come on Mione, just a little bit."_

_"No."_

_Anger surged through him._

_"Don't say no to me!"_

_"Ron, I said I don't want to do it, so I won't do it! Now leave me alone!"_

_Ron grabbed her tightly by the collar and brought her close._

_"I said I wanted you to do it. So you are going to do it and make it fucking fantastic. Got it?"_

Harry and Ron were sprinting down the street.

"Are you sure he still lives here?"

"Last time I checked. Potter, come on hurry up!"

"I'm trying Malfoy, you think I don't want to be there as fast as possible. Unfortunately you have ridiculously long legs!"

They rounded the corner, and with the apartment building in sight, Draco took off at a faster pace, pushing through the pain that was ripping through his chest. He pressed the buzzer to every apartment but Ron's, hoping that someone would let him in. It felt like hours until the familiar buzz and click, signalling he could go ahead. The door had swung shut by the time Harry had arrived, and he frantically started pressing buttons. Unfortunately, he hit Ron's, notifying him that someone was there.

Ron threw Hermione off of him, hitting her head on the floor and splitting her lip. He walked over to the buzzer, not bothering to pull up his trousers.

"We aren't finished her yet, my love."

"What do you want?" he growled.

Harry panicked. Hearing Ron's voice sent him a shock. He was unsure on whether to respond on not.

Draco was taking the steps two at a time, wasting not a second to see if she was there.

"You're as bad as him." he repeated to himself. How could he let her go like this?

He reached the floor Ron lived on. He could see the door fast approaching. Kicking it open, he felt it hit someone.

"Oh god please don't be her!" he pleaded to himself.

But what he saw made him angrier than if it had been her. Hermione's body was sprawled across the floor, surrounded by blood and covered in tattered clothing. Turning, he saw Ron's half naked body, trousers still around his ankles. Pressing the buzzer to let Harry up, he screamed.

"Potter get up here now and stop me from doing something that will tame me away from Hermione for life!"

As quickly as he could, he slid down on the floor next to Hermione's limp body. She looked so small and fragile.

"I'm sorry baby. I'm so sorry." he sobbed into her barely moving chest.

"Please don't leave me, God, I need you Hermione. I need you to make me a better person! Fuck þe bet Hermione! I need you so much, please come back to me!"

Lifting his head, he saw the fluttering of her eyes.

"Draco?" she whispered, before the darkness took over.

**A/N Oooh, sorry it's been so long guys! Had quite a lot going on and forgot how therapeutic it was to write again! Please please tell me what you all thought! **


End file.
